My Son In Law's a WHAT?
by MistressCashew
Summary: Ever wondered how Charlie discovers the secret? I have. Rated K for small amounts of language. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: What's Going On?

**A/N Okay, a lot of people who commented (18 already, thanks, you guys! I'll post chapter 2 hopefully tomorrow...I'm not at home right now) are asking why Charlie is shooting at Edward. I promise, it will be explained in a chapter to come. Until then, please be patient! Trust me, it will add to the suspense towards the end!**

**Summary: Charlie POV. His reflections on Edward and Bella's relationship, with a shocking discovery.**

"What in blazes...?" My words were lost in amazement. I fired another round, and another, into his chest, and still he stood with no wounds. My gun chamber was now empty, and still he slowly proceeded towards me and my precious daughter. I kept her behind me, ignoring her protests.

"W...W...What are you?" My voice broke as I tried to come up with a logical explanation in my mind on how he could remain standing after I shot him repeatedly at point-blank range. The look in his strangely colored topaz eyes was soft and sorrowful, as if he felt guilty.

I felt something brush up behind me. I turned to look at my daughter walking toward this...thing with trembling limbs.

"Bella, no! What are you doing?" I grabbed her arm and she broke loose. The look in her wide, chocolate eyes as she glanced back told me the fear was not of him...

It was for me.

She walked to him, and taking his hand in hers, turned toward me.

"Dad..." She began, and I could tell she was struggling to find the words.

"Bella...what in the Lord's name is...he?" I spat the last word like venom, and glared at the man who had broken my little girl, my life, into pieces. I made no sudden movements, for fear of her safety as she continued to look at me with more feeling that she had shown in years, it seemed.

"Charlie..." He started, his voice soft and calm.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" I roared. I darted passed them and locked the door, grabbing Bella and pulling her towards me.

"No one," I started, looking maliciously from one to the other, "Is going anywhere until one of you tells me what the hell he is."

Tears started leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Ch- Dad...I think you should sit down..."


	2. Chapter 2: The History of My Dislike

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two, guys! I hope you enjoy. I won't be able to post chapter 3 for a while, since school starts tomorrow. But a few great reviews like I had with the last chapter might speed me up...lol. **

I remembered the night he had left her. Terror ate away at me as the hours passed, only to be replaced by the deepest anger as she was found. The look in her eyes was worse than if she had died. She didn't respond, she only whispered two words, as if that was all she had ever known…

"He's gone…"

Before that, I had always felt uneasy around him. He was a good kid, it seemed, he had no police record, had straight A's, and was shockingly handsome. Like the rest of his family, he seemed to be…perfect. After that night though, the very thought of him made me break whatever I was holding at the time. I loathed him with everything I was for what he'd done to my Daughter, my beautiful Bella.

The months went by, and still she never seemed to recover. She went to school, came home, did her chores and homework, always with a zombie-like manner. She was always distant, and slowly, her friends stopped calling.

The pain and shock of him leaving so suddenly had turned her into a shell. She existed, simply. She walked and breathed, but she definitely wasn't really alive. She cried every night, it seemed she would never stop.

The worst, the scariest thing to me was when she wouldn't cry. She would just curl up into a ball and take deep breaths, as if she was trying to keep herself from falling apart. The sight was so unsettling, I couldn't bear it. I would just slowly shut her door and try to forget it.

Edward Cullen had killed my daughter, and I would never forgive him.

Then she started talking to Jacob Black. He was such a nice boy, I had been close friends with his father Billy for years. Slowly, it seemed she was finally healing. She would never again be the same girl she was, but she acted the part better. She didn't cry as much, or thankfully, curl into a ball of sorrow.

They spent more and more time together, and I hoped that they would start dating. They seemed so right for each other, and I knew he would never desert her like the Cullen boy.

But one day, I came home to find her gone. She had left a cryptic note, and disappeared for two days. When she returned, that boy was with her, and it seemed she had simply accepted an apology and welcomed him with open arms. She smiled and laughed, she was her old self.

I hated it with a passion.

I grounded her, trying to keep her away from him as much as I could. But they were together, every spare minute. I finally gave in, under the condition that she spend time with friends as well. Of course, she did. Bella always was the perfect daughter.

She started spending time with Jacob more, and once again, I hoped that a romance would ensue. That hope was dashed when she broke her hand trying to hit him after he had kissed her.

And then she and Edward came to me one day following their graduation announcing that they were engaged. I was absolutely furious, but what could I do? They were much to young to be married, they hadn't even started college yet for Christ's sake!

Alice planned the wedding, and it was absolutely beautiful. I had always loved Alice, she was such a charming little thing. For their honeymoon, they spent three weeks in Hawaii…or so I was led to believe.

I soon found out however, that things weren't as normal as they seemed…

**A/N: In the reviews, I had some questions...**

**1. Yes, we are talking about Edward, not Jacob in the prologue. Sorry Jacob-lovers, but I am in favor of Edward.**

**2. I know a lot of you are curious to know why Charlie is shooting at Edward. I promise, it will be revealed in due time, but it will add to the excitement towards the end.**

**Oh yeah, When Charlie says "Edward Cullen killed my daughter", it's figurative, not literally...just so there's no confusion!**

**That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Paradise

A/N: Yay, chapter three already, you guys must love me…lol. Now, I know this story is Charlie's, but I felt one chapter from Edward's point of view would tie up some loose ends and explain some things Charlie wouldn't be able to…

P.S. I'm on a roll, for all I know chapter four might be put up tonight as well. If not tonight then REALLY soon.

EDWARD POV

The last couple of months had been…difficult, at best. Yes, Bella and I were now married, but we still hadn't consummated it. Or even gotten a few moments alone to bask in each other's company, except for the flight to Italy. Even then, the tensions were running much to high for us to say more than ten words to each other during the entire flight.

We had told everyone that we were honeymooning in Hawaii, but in reality we had fled to Italy to seek the help of the Volturri. The newborns that Victoria had created had been too much for us to handle, even teamed up with the mangy dogs. We had nearly lost Jasper, not to mention losing Sam and a couple more members of the pack. So we decided to rush the wedding and use the cover of a honeymoon to flee to Italy.

We had made a huge mistake.

We had expected them to understand the reasons why Bell had not yet been changed. They were extremely angry, and…let's just say I was extremely glad that Jane's powers didn't work on my beloved wife. I suffered greatly because of our "insolence", as they put it, but they finally accepted our logic and turned their focus immediately on Victoria.

We returned to Forks under the cloak of night…our family, and Jane. We tracked the newborns to Port Angeles, and brought them back to the meadow for another fight. We were victorious, but shocked at how quickly the numbers had grown…they had practically tripled since the last fight. But no matter how hard we looked, we still could not find Victoria.

Bella was extremely worried about Charlie's safety, and we knew that he expected us to "return" any day. So the next day Bella and I arrived at Charlie's, to stay with him. He thought it was because the Cullen household would be too cramped, but it was really for his protection. My sweet Bella had already lost so much, and I wasn't about to see a smug sneer on Victoria's features before I killed her.

We kept our truce with the werewolves, and patrolled day and night, trying our hardest to catch some sort of clue as to her whereabouts. The days past, without ever revealing a trace. Until one night when Charlie, Bella and I were returning from dinner…


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, guys this isn't an update, just a little 411. I'm kinda stumped on chapter 4, so if you see some one-shots around from me, I'm not giving up on this story, I'm only trying to help the thinking process. I know I'm horrible for taking so long, especially when I left you on a cliffie...**

**Another thing working against me: I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! I got really sick Thursday night, and still haven't recovered. Not cool, boo-boo.**

**Ok, I'll stop making excuses. I'm working on the next two chapters though. And the five comment rule is now in effect. No new chapters until I've got five reviews. Deal?**

**Hope I'm not being too much of a diva! I'm trying, I am! And I promise it'll be good, since I've made you wait this long!**

**Mistress Cashew**


	5. Chapter 4: My Purse! The Distraction

**A/N: Well, I apologize again for the wait, but here it is! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, if it's short, etc., but it's 2 am and I got back from a school dance and a football game about an hour ago. I'm more than half finished with the next chapter, and it's a three-day weekend so check back! Without further ado, I present to you…**

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Things were great lately. I was a wife, Charlie and Renee had accepted it with only a couple hours of lecturing and yelling, and I was enjoying the company of my family and friends while I could.

Except of course, for the vampire that had it out for me, the one with flaming red hair, the one whom wanted me dead. _Besides the Volturri_, I giggled in my head, _but technically they wanted me undead…_

Victoria.

We were coming home from a great dinner. Charlie and Edward were finally getting along, like I wished they'd had from the beginning. Charlie accepted him now that there was no hope for me and Jacob, and they were like old friends, yelling at the T.V. watching sports, yelling at each other about sports…you get the picture.

Edward helped me out of the car and was holding my hand when I felt him tense up. His entire body was pulled taught and he looked outraged. Without a word or a glance, I knew what was up, and I started trembling with fear.

Victoria was in the house waiting. Waiting for me.

I knew there had to be some way to keep Charlie from going inside. My thoughts settled on an idea and my voice was raw when I started to speak.

"Dad," I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible, "I think I forgot my purse in the restaurant…" I trailed off, hoping he would forget the fact I hadn't brought one.

"Oh, I don't remember you bringing one." I got nervous at the notion, but Edward slightly nodded once in my general direction. I guess Charlie's thinking was genuine.

"Well, I did, but I don't have it, and it's not in the car…" I looked around the back seat to emphasize my point and looked at Charlie a little too hopefully for just having lost something so important. Edward shot me a quick look and then returned to concentrating on the house.

"Why don't you and Edward head back there and take a peek?" He looked at Edward's threatening stance and looked at me with a questioning look.

"No! Uh…" I tried to cover up my little outburst,"I was thinking you and me could go. Maybe a police chief would make it turn up a little easier, you know?" I exhaled sharply. He seemed to be buying it, but I could tell he was growing more curious about Edward's actions by the minute.

"Well, okay Bells, if that's what you want…" he trailed off and looked at Edward. "Maybe you should go up to bed. The key's under the eave. We shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you, Charlie, I appreciate it." He spoke, as always, with a perfectly polite demeanor, yet it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere.

Charlie and I got into the cruiser as Edward pulled out his phone. Charlie looked worried as soon as we were around the corner.

"What's wrong, Bells? Did you two get into a fight? If he said _anything_, anything at all to upset you, just tell me now and I'll-"

"No, Dad, we're fine. He's just a bit tired, and I…" I tried to think of a way to weasel out of this one. He could have at least warned me. Stupid, mind-reading vampire. Stupid, mind-reading vampire who was risking his life to save mine, at this moment...worrying about my stupid vampire wasn't helping my thinking much. "I just wanted a couple minutes alone with you. We've both just been so busy lately." He looked a little less anxious, and I mentally sighed. He swallowed that up easily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I kind of miss it just being you and me in the house. But as Alice told me, I'm not losing a daughter, I'm gaining a son…" He chuckled as he stared straight ahead, but I could tell he was genuinely hurting. It made me feel horrible knowing that I caused it.

Somehow, the words _losing a son_ found their way into my head. I tried to shake them off and convince myself that everything would be fine, but…I couldn't live without him.

"Dad…" I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stared out of the window. I thought of everyone I had hurt by being with Edward…Charlie, Renee, Rosalie (though our relationship had improved since the wedding), Jacob…If this didn't go right with Victoria, all of their pain would have been for nothing…

I knew what Edward would try to do. We had planned out every possible scenario we could think of before the fight with the newborns in the meadow. If they had ever shown up at my house, Charlie and I would get as far away as possible while whoever was on duty would lure the fight to the meadow and contact the others.

We pulled up to the restaurant and wasted twenty minutes searching for the "lost" purse that I knew very well was in my closet at home. Finally, Charlie wanted to go home, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to search, so I relented. We drove home in silence, Charlie assuming I was angry about my purse. Everything in my body was screaming at me to not go home yet, to keep Charlie away from the danger, but what could I do? I prayed that Edward was all right, and tried desperately to keep the tears at bay…


	6. Chapter 5: So Long, Blood Sucker!

**A/N: So, the infamous (as it will soon enough become) Chapter 4. I did tweak the prologue part just a bit, I apologize, but just changed some spelling and made it a bit more descriptive. I am beat, and my friend is on his way here, so here you guys go...**

**P.S. I did change the rating for a bit of language in the following chapter...**

Charlie POV

Dinner was great. As much as I loved Bella's cooking, it was nice to get out once in a while. It had been a long process adjusting to having Edward in the house _and_ having to remember that my little girl's name last name was now Cullen instead of Swan. It was trying, and it was nice to relax. In public. Where I didn't have to worry about what those two were doing…

When we pulled up, I knew that something was wrong. It was just sort of a sixth sense you developed when you had been a cop as long as I've been. The way Edward tensed up when we pulled up didn't make things better. Sure, he's okay, but I can't forget what he did to my baby. Most of the male bonding was show for Bella's sake, and I could feel that he knew it. He went along with it as well, for which I was grateful. I knew how much it tore her up when I had openly shown my lack of faith in him. There was no getting rid of him now that they were married, so I might as well be as accepting as possible.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

Bella said something about forgetting her purse when we pulled up, and it caught me off-guard.

I'm surprised Edward let her forget…he does have a good memory. But I didn't even remember her having a purse…But he seems angry, and she's flustered. Scared, it seems. If he laid one hand on her, or said one damn word to upset her, I swear I'll…

Bella and I ended up going back to the restaurant and searching every nook and cranny-twice. She seemed really nervous about something, like she was stalling going home. She had denied any problems with him, and pinned it on wanting time with me. I wish I could've believed that, but I knew there was something else up. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

We never found the purse, and she stared out the window the whole ride home.

_She's probably pissed, that's why she looks like she's going to cry._ I failed to suppress a chuckle that quickly turned into a cough. _That girl is a water fountain when she's upset. Oh the tantrums she used to throw…_

I thought about times when she was younger the rest of the way home. Her tantrums when we went fishing with Billy were the most…vibrant. She really hadn't changed much, her personality or her looks. _She still looks so much like Renee…_I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. I glanced in her direction and she looked paler than usual. She got out of the car cautiously, as if she was looking for a sign.

I shook my head. _I don't know why she looks so worried. As if I'd let anything happen to her. But sometimes, I swear that girl will be the death of me…or herself. _I gave a shudder as the thought crossed my mind. Quickening my pace, I strode up to the door and opened it.

I would never believe what I saw.

Edward and a woman, a…beautiful woman, might I add, moving faster than I could saw. One second he was by the couch, the next she was. They almost looked as they were dancing, but the look on his face…my god! He wasn't…human, he looked like a feral animal. His eyes were pure black, his lips pulled into a snarl, and it sounded like they were growling. With a jolt, I realized her eyes were red…blood red.

I stood with my mouth agape, taking all this in for what must have only been a split-second, for the next thing I knew Bella was next to me screaming.

"EDWARD!" What shocked me the most was…she didn't seem shocked at all. She was horrified for his safety. Here he was, a strange creature, and all she could do was cry and scream insults at the red-haired…thing.

"Victoria, you stupid bitch, you're fight is with me, not him! Why don't you stop being a bitch and fight someone your own size!" she screamed. And I knew what she was trying to do. She wouldn't stand a chance. "Get out of my house, leave Edward alone! He didn't kill your worthless mate, it was me!"

That got her attention. She stopped, dead in her tracks, a look of pure rage on her seraphic face. She gave a smirk and walked toward Bella and me. I instantly moved in front of her, gun drawn, waiting to die if I had to. I **would** protect my daughter, no matter the costs.

The female, Victoria I suppose, stopped dead in her tracks, roaring (literally) with laughter. That one stop was her mistake. Edward was there, and he quickly ripped her head off. He proceeded to rip her limb from limb, and out of no where he had a sheet from the linen closet and was tying the remains into it. I stared in horror, not knowing what else to do except keep Bella behind me.

"What…what…WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?" I couldn't keep it in any longer. Bella tried to walk towards him, but I wouldn't let her through the doorway. "You're not walking in to a murder scene," I murmured darkly, to where only she could hear…or so I thought.

"Murder scene, Dad, are you kidding me? He just saved our lives, and our home from that bitch." She was glaring darkly at the wrapped up sheet, as though mentally willing it to catch on fire.

"You will watch your language around me, young lady," was all I could manage, shocked by my little girl's open display of hatred. She pushed her way through me and ran to him, but he stopped her an arm's length away. She looked hurt until he explained.

"Bella, your smell…just a moment please…" He looked weary, yet as if he was fighting something even now, when there was nothing in the room. After a moment he sat on the couch, pulled her into his lap, burying his face within her hair. He had his arms around her tight, and she looked as if she would never let go.

But she would. With my gun still drawn, I swiftly moved in front of them and pulled her out of his grasp. With a million protests from Bella, I pulled her behind me and drew my gun on him. He let her go, a look of understanding in his eyes. A furious look of understanding. I shivered at the look in his topaz eyes (weren't they black just a few moments ago?) and he tried to stand.

"Keep your ass on that couch, mister, or you will never walk again! Do you hear me?" I threatened, cocking the gun.

"Dad, what are you doing? He didn't do anything wrong…" I knew she was crying, but I wouldn't look back. He had just brutally murdered that thing, and I wanted answers. I was going to get answers.

He stood slowly, never taking his eyes on mine. "Charlie, please," he whispered…a blank look upon his handsome features.

I heard her scream as I fired into his chest. He winced, but was still standing. She was sobbing harder than ever, but I didn't care. He…was…still…alive? No bullet holes…no nothing…

"What in blazes...?" My words were lost in amazement. I fired another round, and another, into his chest, and still he stood with no wounds. My gun chamber was now empty, and still he slowly proceeded towards me and my precious daughter. I kept her behind me, ignoring her protests.

"W...W...What are you?" My voice broke as I tried to come up with a logical explanation in my mind on how he could remain standing after I shot him repeatedly at point-blank range. The look in his strangely colored topaz eyes was soft and sorrowful, as if he felt guilty.

I felt something brush up behind me. I turned to look at my daughter walking toward this...thing with trembling limbs.

"Bella, no! What are you doing?" I grabbed her arm and she broke loose, and the look in her wide, chocolate eyes as she glanced back told me the fear was not of him...but for me.

She walked to him, and taking his hand in hers, turned toward me.

"Dad..." She began, and I could tell she was struggling to find the words.

"Bella...what in the Lord's name is...he?" I spat the last word like venom, and glared at the man who had broken my little girl, my life, into pieces. I made no sudden movements, for fear of her safety as she continued to look at me with more feeling that she had shown in years, it seemed.

"Charlie..." He started, his voice soft and calm.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" I roared. I shot passed them and locked the door, grabbing Bella and pulling her towards me.

"No one," I started, looking maliciously from one to the other, "Is going anywhere until one of you tells me what the hell he is."

After they shared a significant look, he inclined his head just a little. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't been watching them like a hawk. As she spoke the words that changed my life, her lips were trembling, and her voice was shaky.

"Ch- Dad...I think you should sit down..."


	7. Chapter 6: My Son In Law's a WHAT?

**A/N: Woot! Two chapters in one day! I bet you guys love me right now. I also plan on starting the next chapter tonight, but don't get your hopes up. I've got school in the morning, and my mom's starting to get angry about my amount of time on the computer. But here it is!**

**Charlie POV**

**Previously: **

_"No one," I started, looking maliciously from one to the other, "Is going anywhere until one of you tells me what the hell he is."_

_After they shared a significant look, he inclined his head just a little. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't been watching them like a hawk. As she spoke the words that changed my life, her lips were trembling, and her voice was shaky._

_"Ch- Dad...I think you should sit down..."_

I did as she requested. What else could I do? I had three reasons to do as she requested…

He was _definitely _not human.

From what I just saw (I shuddered at thinking it was true) he could snap her neck easily if I disobeyed.

I was too stunned and confused to do much else.

I looked hopelessly from Bella, my baby and my life to Edward, her husband and her life. This had to be a practical joke. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, Victoria was a dummy and this _could not_ be real.

Neither of them relented.

Edward was the first to speak, after he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "So," he said gruffly as he looked at me warily. "What do you want to know. And Charlie," he spoke as he glanced at Bella, "Let's keep this at a need to know basis, for the time being. Everything else will be explained later, but for now…"

"Sure, of course," was my reply. It was clear what my question was, and it was silent for a full minute before Bell spoke.

"Charlie…the Cullens are vampires." She looked at me cautiously as Edward looked out the window.

So there it was, casually thrown out. My daughter married a vampire.

I waited, but they didn't start laughing.

"Bella," my voice was firm and controlled when I spoke, "We are all adults here. There are no such things as vampires. If you do not wish to tell me what in heaven is going on in my house, I shall ask Edward. Clearly a man of his standing knows better than to joke at a time like this. Edward," I started, but couldn't bring myself to finish when I saw the pain on his face.

"You're not kidding, are you?" I sounded like a lost child. I thought about it; what else could explain what I saw? The lightening fast speed, inhuman strength, the eye colors, the growls and snarls…I shuddered, looking back to his now topaz eyes. "But…you….you have to be…"

My argument was pathetic, even to me. I knew there was no other explanation, but still…_vampires_?

With a sigh, Edward began. "I was born in Chicago in the year 1901, and I was changed by Carlisle in 1918, while I was dying of Spanish Influenza. At that point, it was only he and I. Over the years, we gathered several others. Esme was next, then Rosalie, Emmett two years later, then Alice and Jasper came and found us together. We do drink blood, but only from animals. We try to be as humane as possible."

At this he gave a snort, then was silent. He turned from the window to gauge my reaction, then sat on the couch across from mine. Bella sat down next to him as the uncomfortable silence grew. My thoughts were swirling around in my brain, trying to comprehend what I had just heard.

"If you were born in 1901…" I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"I'm 108 years old, yes." He finished the sentence, and seemed to understand my shock.

"So, you drink blood from animals? Is that the camping trips, then?" He smiled his usual relaxed grin. The room seemed a little less tense then, now that they knew I wasn't going to freak out again.

"Yes. I've been told I hunt like a mountain lion, my favorite. Emmett, on the other hand…"

"Prefers grizzly bears." Bella finished for him, and I saw Emmett in my mind's eye. No surprise there.

"But I've seen you out in the day…" I trailed off, wondering how stupid I sounded.

"But never in sunlight. It doesn't kill them, it just makes them…sparkle. Myth busted, along with coffins, well sleeping at all actually, crucifixes, holy water…All that stuff," Bella explained, "Don't worry, I thought all that stuff at first too." She finished with a smile and smirked at Edward who smirked back. Probably thinking back on when she had found out…which reminded me...

"Bells, how long have you known about this?" She thought for a moment.

"About three years." She smiled sheepishly. She seemed to read my thoughts and said "Dad, please don't get mad. They're not exactly supposed to tell any humans…it results in very bad results for us lowly beings." She started to laugh, then was silenced by a pained expression from Edward.

"Well, as much fun as this is," Edward stood with a dark look in Bella's direction, "Alice and Jasper will be here in about 40 seconds to help me dispose of…the mess," he said looking at the sheet that, I noticed with a jolt, was still twitching. "Bella, I would prefer if you stayed with Charlie. Jasper will be here, too, don't worry." With this said, I heard tires screech to a halt. "I'll be back in about an hour. Oh, and Charlie, Alice will be coming back with me." With that he was gone, and Jasper slowly came through the door, a feeling of ease with him.

"Thanks, Jaz," Bella sighed as she gave him a hug. "I was thinking…this was quite a lot for him to find out today. Maybe he needs to sleep…" She looked at him nervously, and I suddenly started to feel very tired. Yawning, I greeted Jasper with a handshake. This was odd; I was wide-awake just a minute ago…

"Thanks, Jasper," she muttered as she started leading me upstairs. "Come on, Dad, let's get you to bed."

I could hardly keep my eyes open, and stifling a yawn I started to protest. She deposited me on my bed, and I saw her glowing face as the world went black.


	8. Chapter 7: Love And Life

**A/N: Here's the latest installment. Woot! Sorry if it's a little confused, I'm a little confused. Doesn't being sick just work well with your brain? Ha.**

**Charlie POV**

I woke up to silence…definitely not what I was expecting. I laid in bed enjoying the peace when memories of last night came flooding back. It hit me so fast that all I could do was lay there, stunned. My son in law, a _vampire? _Well, they did a good job of fooling me last night, but…I knew there was no way. With a newfound confidence, I went downstairs. I found Bella sleeping on the couch with her head on Edward's lap, Alice sitting on Jasper's lap on the other couch, along with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. Where was Carlisle?

"Good morning, Charlie!" Alice greeted me with her usual enthusiasm. Edward shushed her with a reproachful look on his features.

"Bella had a long night worrying about you. She only fell asleep about three hours ago," he explained. I got whispered greetings from the rest of the family and Edward explained to me that Carlisle was in the kitchen making a few phone calls. Huh, that was odd. How did he know I was wondering about him. I saw a playful smile flash across Edward's face.

"Charlie, we're all here because we wanted to spend the day with you and Bella." Esme looked hopeful as she spoke. She really was the sweetest woman I'd ever met.

"Well, I'd love to, but police work waits for no-"

"Already took care of it! Actually, the department seemed happy for you to take a day off." Alice interrupted and smiled as she spoke. I didn't know whether to be happy or worried about this latest news. Jasper seemed to understand how I was feeling.

"Oh, relax, Charlie, it'll be fun." I started to feel excited, and suddenly remembered the sudden calm I felt last night when he came around. Then I made the connection that it was also him who put me to sleep. I fought off the feeling of excitement when Carlisle entered the room. He flashed me a grin and greeted me a good morning, then I decided to let the excitement flow over me.

"Ed…Edward?" Bella was asking for him as she stirred ever so slightly in her sleep. He bent over and whispered something in her ear I didn't quite catch. Then he started whispering a song; a loving, slightly haunting tune that seemed familiar. I quickly lost the excitement and I filled with dread.

"She…she used to hum that when she would cry, after you left." I spoke to myself out loud, and the song died. I looked from face to face, and though each was full of guilt and sorrow, none surpassed the grief on Edward's features. He looked far away for a few moments the spoke something I would never, in all my years, forget.

"Well, I'm back, and I'll be with her…for eternity." Then, with something just as small as that, I realized just how long eternity was. He looked at her with determination set into all his features except for his eyes. His eyes held a softness that I had always seen him look at her with. I had never realized, though, that that softness was only for her. He had been without her for over a century, all alone, and never planned on being without her ever again. Bella was to become one of them.

"You're…you're going to make her one of you, aren't you?" I looked at Edward and whispered with a furiousness that even startled me. He pulled himself out of his reverie and looked at me with a new wave of guilt over his features. He gently picked up her head and put it onto a pillow as he stood, then drew up to his full height when he looked at me.

"Charlie, let me tell you something. My wife is the most stubborn woman I have ever met, and she will not be denied what she wants. I've tried to convince her that this is not what she wants, but she will not listen to me. I love her more than anything, she is my life, and I couldn't deny her what she wants if I tried. When I left, it was to protect her from me, from the monster I am, but we saw how that worked. It felt as if I couldn't breathe, or think. I couldn't think about her, or hear her name, or her lullaby, or I would fall apart all over again! I had to leave my family, because I couldn't be reminded of her in anyway, and they loved her too. It felt as if there was this hole that I left with her, and I would never be okay again. Now that I'm back, I will never leave her again, and I know that I will always love her, and always need her, and if she wants eternity, then who am I to stop her? The only thing that will happen is her going behind my back and getting changed anyway. So don't give me any crap about it, got it?"

His family looked shocked, but nothing compared to what I felt like. I couldn't believe that he had just talked to me like that in my own house.

"Edward! Do you honestly think-"

"That I wouldn't hear all that?" Bella's voice drowned out my anger. We all looked at her, and found tears streaming down her face. Edward instantly was kneeling by her on the couch, wiping them away gently.

"Was that really what it felt like to you?" she whispered, and I thought about how she used to hold herself, like she was trying to hold herself together.

"Yes," was all he could manage. "Now don't cry, my angel."

I looked to the rest of his family, whose expressions ranged from touched, like Alice and Esme, to proud, like Carlisle, to pleased, like Edward's brothers. Only Rosalie and I looked as though we were slightly uncomfortable with the situation. I excused myself to the kitchen and let the rage take over. I smashed a few dishes before Jasper came in, bringing a calm feeling with him.

I was a bit taken back that anyone would want to be in the same room with me right now, especially Jasper. He was always very quiet, but not unpleasantly so.

"Charlie, I know how you feel..." he started, but my sudden outburst of anger stopped him short.

"Do you really? Have you ever had a daughter, had her marry someone you can't stand, find out he's a vampire, and that he plans on killing your baby? The only thing you have left in a mediocre existence you call a life?" He flinched, and I was a little satisfied.

"No, I haven't. But I can literally feel everything that you do." He paused for a moment while I wondered what he meant.

"Charlie, we all love Bella. Her humanity is one of the things that we love most, but honestly, after everything that Edward just told you, how do you think it was for the rest of us to leave? We all look at her as family, especially now that they're married. We all want her to be a part of our family forever, and taking away her human side is the only way to do that. She really wants this, Charlie, she always has. If she didn't, we would accept that, gladly. I know, more than the rest of them, how much Edward's life has changed since they found each other. He used to always be so distant, so numb, before he even knew what he was missing. He's always been the odd man out. The rest of us have had someone to handle eternity with, our other halves. But one day, he came home and…he was alive, or at least as close as we can be. From that day on, we knew we would do anything for him, for his happiness."

I was silent as his words seeped through my skull. I thought about it; they weren't crazy about changing her, either, but Edward and Bella made each other complete. This I couldn't deny, she just wasn't herself, wasn't happy, when they weren't together.

"But…why now? Why not years from now, after she's really lived?" I couldn't understand why they couldn't let her be human, normal, for at least a few more years.

"Because she won't let us. She doesn't want to be older than Edward, and she already is. When we get changed, that's how we stay…forever. We have to move about every five years or so, how long can we stay in one place before someone notices? Edward is forever seventeen, and she'll already be forever eighteen."

The reality of his words hit home. Carlisle was so young, and he never aged, never looked older. I sat down as reality hit. It really was true, they really were…I started to panic, but I got a wave of calm through me. I looked at him with wild eyes.

"How do you do that?"

"You mean the emotions thing. Well, some of us are created with extra powers, other than ones that are the norm for our kind. For example, I feel other people's emotions, and can either calm people down or excite them. Alice can see the future…sort of," he continued at my questioning look. "Well, the future is very subjective. When someone makes a decision, it decides the future. So when someone changes their mind, it changes the future as well."

"So basically, she sees the outcomes of people's decisions?" He smiled and nodded. "Are there others who have…gifts? How do you get them?"

Jasper seemed excited by my curiosity. "Edward can read minds," he said calmly, but he got a bit defensive at my expression.

"Don't worry, he gives people as much privacy as he can. He blocks it out as much as he can. There is one exception to the rule though. He can't read Bella's mind." At my look of curiosity, he shrugged his shoulders. "We have no idea why, but he finds it quite…annoying at times."

He allowed himself a chuckle as we heard Edward grumbling in the other room. I smirked, and was shocked when Edward replied.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm not so smug now. I know," he grumbled from the other room. I heard Bella giggle and then give a squeal of pleasure as everyone started laughing. Jasper merely shook his head.

"As to your other question, that will be answered probably sometime today. But for now, I think you've calmed down enough to enjoy our, as Alice puts it, 'Big day of family fun and adventure'. I find that sickening," he looked apologetically toward a simmering Alice who had suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, "So we will just say a day of actually meeting each other."

After shooting him a death-glare, Alice turned to me with her usual upbeat attitude. "So Charlie, ready to go? It'll be so much fun! Esme and I already packed some stuff for you and Bella, and we want to go to the meadow to explain everything else, if you're ready! If not we could wait until tomorrow, I suppose, but-"

"Alice, I'm ready. You don't need to talk a mile a minute, you know." I smiled at her, and she beamed as she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the living room.

"Okay, everybody, out to the cars." Carlisle spoke with an air of authority. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett got into Carlisle's car, while Alice, Jasper, and Bella piled into the Volvo.

_Edward,_ I thought,_ I know you can hear me. This is pretty much the only way we can talk without being overheard, from what I've gathered. _I saw him give a quick nod as he put a picnic basket into the trunk.

_Okay, just nod or shake your head then, all right?_ He gave another nod. We got into the car, me into the passenger side, him in the driver seat. He turned to smile at Bella before he started the car.

_So, Bella is dead-set on being changed before she gets older, huh?_ Nod.

_That's my girl._ Nod.

"HOLY COW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SLOW DOWN!" I didn't mean to yell, but he was doing ninety- with a cop in the car, no less! He flashed a grin and Bella shook her head.

"Charlie, trust me on this one. It's an acquired skill. Nothing will happen, I know what I'm doing." He rolled his eyes while he talked, and I looked back at Bella.

"Dad, I flipped to. He knows what he's doing…Don't get cocky, Edward…he won't kill us. Driving anyway." She rolled her eyes and they smiled at each other. I knew this battle was lost.

_So, anyway…From what Jasper told me, I'm guessing you don't want to change her. _Shake.

_Scared you'll get sick of her? _My thoughts sounded bitter. He quickly shook his head. I glanced at the three in the backseat; if they noticed our odd conversation, they didn't show it.

_You really want her to stay human, huh?_ Nod.

_Think you're not good enough for her? _He nodded, a sad look on his features.

_If it makes you feel any better, I think I approve. Look, Edward, I do like you, I'm just worried. She's my daughter, the only thing I've got left from Renee. _He slowly nodded.

_After seeing you last night, I don't have to worry about her safety. _He grinned.

_I know you love her, now it's just…what if I never see her again, you know? _He didn't respond. By this time, he was stopping the car in the middle of the forest.

We got out, and Jasper took the picnic basket out of the trunk.

"Okay, Bells, you know the drill," Alice said, rolling her eyes as she picked her up.

"Charlie…" Edward said politely with his eyes clamped shut, clearly not wanting this to happen, "I'm going to have to carry you…"

**A/N: Ha, I'm so mean to my darling Edward...putting him in awkward positions and such.**


	9. Chapter 8: Bears, Diseases, and Cliffs

**A/N: Well, here it is, finally. I apologize it took so long. I don't own New Moon, and I had to wait to borrow it for some reference. Today's my brithday, so I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. But a little poll: you have two options. I could**

**A) finish this up in a couple more chapters (I thought of another storyline I'm anxious to work on...I've got the basics written down, so it _could_ wait..) or**

**B) keep this story going for a longer period of time (I've got quite a few twists plotted, but they could be cut.)**

**Review and let me know!**

**Charlie POV**

That was the weirdest thing I'll ever have to go through in my entire life. My son-in-law had just carried me in his arms like an infant…or worse; how he had carried Bella away from the church after they had gotten married. With many groans and complaints from Edward and I, he had picked me up and ran with me through the forest…I think. For all I knew we could have been flying. I was advised to close my eyes before he even picked me up.

We arrived in seconds, right next to the entrance of a large meadow. The sun was out in a rare display, and the sounds of a stream meshed pleasantly with the sounds of birds overhead. He put me down quickly, and we both stood there for a few minutes, not looking at each other. When we did look, we found that we were both running our fingers through our hair uncomfortably, a mirror image of embarrassment on our features. Looking at each other, we couldn't help laughing. After a few moments the laughter died down, and Carlisle came up to us.

"Are you ready, Charlie? What you're about to see isn't exactly the easiest thing to accept." He looked at me hopefully, and I nodded.

"Somehow, I think this will be a bit easier than watching Edward tear someone limb from limb without any warning…" I chuckled, and Bella snorted from behind me. With one last smile in my direction, the Cullens all walked in to the sun.

My jaw dropped open; I couldn't believe it! All of them sparkled like diamonds. We stood like that for some time, looking at each other. Bella stood beside me, and giggled when Edward blew her a kiss.

"Come on, Dad. We've got a lot to talk about," Bella grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the meadow. We all walked into the center, each couple hand in hand, and sat down. Bella was to my left, Edward next to her, then Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice to my right. The picnic basket was in the center, and we all sat for a few minutes; they were enjoying the silence, I was still too stunned to speak.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "Well, Charlie, are you ready to hear our stories?" He seemed completely at ease. I nodded.

"Well, I was the first in our family. I don't know exact dates, but I was born sometime in the sixteen-forties…" We sat for quite a while, each of them telling their stories. When Carlisle had finished, Edward told his in greater detail, then Esme, and Rosalie. Emmett shared his, then Jasper. Alice just explained what little she knew, and how she had somehow known to wait for Jasper and find the family. I saw Edward and Bella share a significant look as they talked of soul mates. What scared me the most is that I wasn't scared at all. Somehow, in the last two days, I had not only learned, but accepted the fact of what her new family was, what she was to become. During the stories, Bella and I had opened the picnic basket to find some bottled water and granola bars. There was also a blanket, which Edward explained was in case Bella got cold. She rolled her eyes and made a comment about sleeping next to an ice cube every night. After they had finished speaking, I sat there for a few moments absorbing everything I had learned. One question kept eating at me until I finally had to voice it.

"What exactly is the Volturri?"

"The Volturri are basically the royals of the vampires. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are old friends of mine," Carlisle replied. He seemed to be remembering some things as he slowly spoke. "They reside in Volterra, Italy, and they basically handle keeping the secret of our existence." At my worried look, he gave a small smile. "We all do our part, but if something gets out of control, they…amend the situation."

"Italy? Isn't that where you guys took off to last year?" I asked, looking from Bella to Alice.

Bella grinned sheepishly. "Yes, but I assure you it was for a very good cause." She beamed at Edward who just rolled his eyes. Curious, I asked a question that would lead to the most interesting story of my life.

"And what was the cause?" Bella and Alice looked at each other, then Bella spoke. "Well, it's a very long story. It starts at my 18th birthday party last year…" She informed me of the papercut, the glass, Jasper trying to kill her (he looked extremely guilty at this time), and how it lead to Edward's decision to leave. She then told me of Rosalie's phone call, Jacob's stupid mistake and, the weirdest part of all, the suicidal vampire.

After she told me of the Volturri's promise to check in on her "situation", my mouth was agape. "So they don't leave anyone who knows of vampires alive?" The air was thick for a moment.

"Only if they know of someone who knows." Alice finally answered with a certainty.

Everyone seemed relieved, and I suddenly got the feeling that no one should ever bet against Alice.


	10. Chapter 9: An Eternal Secret

**A/N: Well, I didn't really get a lot of input for my decision, but I won't end the story yet. Not this chapter, at least. You know, it's actually shocking how having a dinner at your grandparent's house can bring on inspiration. Plus seeing your little brother actually reading a book, Twilight, no less. But here's the chapter, it was fun to write!**

**CPOV**

After the Q and A phase, the day at the meadow was filled with anecdotes, laughter, and bonding. It was like it was the first time that we had really seen each other. We were like a real family that day. When twilight was upon us, we piled into the cars and headed home. When Bella, Edward, and I walked into the house (Edward and I were still chuckling about Bella tripping over a pebble) we all sat down together in the living room and talked some more. It was nice, to say the least. After some pitifully masked sniggering form Edward and I and lots of blushing from Bella's end, she announced that she was heading up to bed. I was kind of shocked when I looked at the clock and realized that at least three hours had passed. After she proceeded cautiously up the stairs, Edward and I shared a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Charlie, I'm really amazed at how well you are handling this situation. I know you merely tolerated our marriage before, and now, look at us! We can sit in the same room without you fantasizing about us breaking up." He chuckled as he spoke, and while it was funny, I only smiled sheepishly because I couldn't deny the truth.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Although I hardly call shooting at you handling it well." He simply smiled and shook his head. A couple more minutes passed by, and him speaking pulled me out of my reverie.

"You will be able to see her, you know. Now that the cat's out of the bag, we have nothing to hide." I nodded, pacified. That was my biggest worry, although there was one more thing that I longed. He knew, and smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel, Charlie. I wish that we could have children too. That's one reason that I wanted her to keep living. She deserves that love," he looked down. "She would be a great mother."

"Yeah, I would just hope that my grandchildren didn't inherit her clumsiness. Well, okay, my clumsiness," I stated. While I was happy with Edward, that's one thing I knew I (And Renee) would never have. Grandchildren. I was happy with Bella, I always had been, but now…I had yet another reason for wishing Renee had not left so early into our marriage.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, and I knew he had heard me. "Charlie," he started slowly, with an apologetic tone in his voice, "Have you ever thought of re-marrying? I know how much you love Renee, but did you ever think of loving anyone else?" I sat there for a few moments. I had never had anyone ask me that before.

"Of course I thought about it," I was speaking just as slow, "But it's easier said than done. What do I know about dating, plus…" I trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed at the next few words.

"You didn't want to upset Bella." He finished it for me, then sighed. "Charlie, I know you worry about her, but let me tell you, she is one resilient woman. She worries about you a lot more than you'd think. I actually think that it might pacify her a bit. We won't be able to come back to Forks for a long time once we leave, and she wants to know you're taken care of. I'm not trying to tell you how to live, just saying that you wouldn't have to worry about her." I thought of how easily Bella had accepted Phil into her life. They weren't close, guaranteed, but they were pleasant enough towards each other, as far as I'd seen.

"That's true. She's very selfless, sometimes too much for her own good." He chuckled before muttering one word.

"Agreed." We both were absorbed into our own thoughts for a few moments, him thinking of Bella no doubt, and me of Renee. _She was the first, the only, woman that I had ever loved. I'd considered finding someone else, but there was always so much going on. Now I was facing an empty home without visitations from Bella. She was married, and I knew that she would be taken care of. Every time I had thought about this, I had pushed it out of my mind always thinking that I still loved Renee. Now I knew I would always love Renee, but was it enough to keep me going for the next several years (I hoped I still had that left) when I was truly alone?_

"Well, Charlie, I think that I'm going to head up to bed. I can hear her thrashing around. I'll leave you to your thoughts. If you want to, you know," he looked slightly uncomfortable saying this. After all the bonding, we were still men. "Talk, I can guarantee I'll be up." He finished with a smirk and stood.

"Thanks, Edward," I said staring at the floor.

"Good night, Charlie," he replied and started walking up the stairs at human pace.

"Hey Edward," he looked at me, "Call me Dad." He nodded with a smile on his face and continued walking up. I sat down and thought some more. He had given me a lot to think about. I got up and paced, then sat down again, several times. When I looked at the clock, it was 2 a.m. I knew I would be regretting it at work the next day, but I was still wide-awake. My thoughts kept going in circles, and I was sure I was driving Edward nuts. He didn't complain once though. _I still loved her, but it had been nearly 18 years since she had left. Everything else was perfect. I had a great job, Bella was happy and off to college in a matter of weeks, and I really didn't have a…_

I sunk into a chair as the realization hit me. Sure, I had known all this, but…I was just realizing it. I remained calm as the thoughts rolled over me.

Bella was off to college in a matter of weeks. She was off to live with Edward, a vampire, and become one of the eternally damned. She would only be able to live in one place an average of 5 years, I might not ever see her again, and she'll never have children. She'll never die, or age for that matter. She won't really be able to have a real career. She'll be with Edward for eternity, quite literally…

I suddenly wished that Jasper were near. It's not that I was angry, my acceptance of Edward and his family was real. But I had just realized the magnitude of the truth. I was going to be absolutely alone. None of my dreams for my daughter would come true. I sat there for several moments, dumbfounded.

"Charlie…" Edward was suddenly by my side, and I realized a little too late that he could hear everything I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm fine, it just sort of…" I trailed off, unable to finish. His eyes were bright with concern, and he was clearly at a loss for his perfectly articulated speech. Looking at him, I couldn't really panic. I pictured us in the meadow and how naturally the happiness had come, and adjusted my thoughts for both of our sakes.

_Well, she's not going to get the perfect life I wished for her. But she does get her own sort of fairy-tale, _I thought with a smirk, _mythical creatures and all. She gets to travel, and she always did cringe at the thought of aging. She will attend college, most major universities, if my guess is correct. She doesn't get children, but she does get a family who will always accept her. I will get to see her at least one more time before I kick the bucket, right Edward? _He nodded with a slight chuckle. _Bella wouldn't need a career, as long as she had him. I might as well come to terms with that. It's not you, Edward, it's just a lot different that what I pictured for her. You are everything she needs. You will protect her, and love her, and all that._

He smiled as he said " Just don't forget the most obvious thing she will always have. She really hated leaving you and Renee with no warning, especially you. Now she will always know that you really did accept her new life, and not just speculate about it." The thought had never even crossed my mind. I shouldn't have been surprised though. _Only she would worry about entering her own personal paradise._

I looked at the clock that announced it was now 3 a.m. I gave a slight groan, but it didn't even begin to cover the smugness I felt at his words. I would concentrate on making a lot of memories with her in this time we had left together. I knew that human memories faded, but if it really was as important to her as he claimed, maybe they wouldn't. When she left, she would be satisfied that we had a proper goodbye. I just hoped that it would be good enough for eternity.

Edward seemed appeased that I was okay. "I'm gonna go back to bed, alright?" He did look exhausted, even for someone who never needed sleep. I knew what he felt though. This emotions thing (I shuddered at the words) really was tiring.

"I'm right behind you," I muttered, stifling a yawn. I proceeded up the stairs, him at my heels, and stopped at the door to Bella's room. We both looked in at her sleeping form in silence for a few moments, then I stepped aside to allow him entrance.

"Good night, Edward." I turned walked across the hallway, and stopped when I heard his next sentence.

"Good night…Dad." He sounded weird, as if he was trying the words out.

We looked at each other with looks of distaste on our features, then spoke at the same time. "Charlie it is."

Smiling, we turned in opposite directions and headed into our rooms. Sure, I liked him and we had bonded a bit, but there was a line that once crossed questioned our very masculinity. Chuckling I turned out the light, and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I was sitting at the breakfast table with Edward in silence as I read the newspaper. Bella came down the stairs chuckling.

"Well, good morning, love," he muttered as he stood up, "Someone is in a good mood this morning."

I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye as she looked at my indifferent features. "It's nothing, just a crazy dream."

I looked up, interested. "Now what's this all about? Now I'm curious."

She busted up and looked from Edward to me several times. When she finally wiped the tears of mirth out of her eyes she replied, "It's impossible, I know, so don't get mad. But I had this dream that Edward actually called you Dad." She busted up again, not noticing the significant glance Edward and I shared.

_She never finds out, right?_ I thought, and he mouthed the word "Never!" behind her back. We both smiled and knew that this was once secret that wouldn't get out...no matter what.


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving Humanity

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter in ****My Son-In-Law's a WHAT?**** However, it is not the end of my idea of Charlie knowing. I have other plans for this, and I will have a sequel, but not for now. Keep it on your alerts though, when I do have one, I will post an author's note as another chapter telling you the title. I had a lot of fun writing this story, but I've got other plans for now, possibly for Harry Potter and Roswell. And yes, I suppose Charlie was a bit OOC, but what else could he do but accept it? I like it this way. But here is the final chapter:**

Charlie POV 

I stood in the hallway looking into their room. Bella was restless as she slept, and she was muttering something I couldn't quite hear. They would be leaving tomorrow morning, and Edward was off with his family to do some quick hunting to last them the trip. Tonight was the last night I would witness Bella sleeping. Actually, it might be the last time I saw her at all, but I tried my hardest not to dwell on that fact. It was nearing midnight, and I was surprised that she had gone to bed already. Edward would be back very soon, and usually she stayed up waiting for him. I decided to sit in the rocker for a few minutes and commit this night to memory. I picked it up and placed it next to the bed. I sat there like that, willing myself to memorize the sight of her in this room, when I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the pillow next to her head. I picked it up and examined it, and realized the reason she went to bed.

My Dearest Bella, 

_Please don't worry about waiting up. We'll be only ten minutes away, and we should be back by midnight._

_If I could dream, my love, it would be the stuff of fairytales. Dreams of you and our love._

_You've only got a few nights of dreaming left. Please use them wisely. I'll be back when you awake._

_Yours for Eternity,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Don't deny Charlie the chance of watching you sleep. He won't be able to do it again._

I chuckled. He was right, as usual. I looked at her face and she looked quite serene. I wonder what she'll look like when she's on of them. With a sigh, I kissed my daughter's forehead and left her to dream. I headed downstairs to the living room to think. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, especially about the future. But tonight, I would make a change: I would be thinking about the past.

The last few weeks had been perfect. There was no other way to describe it. We'd been to the Cullen's quite a bit, the guys watching sports while the girls did…whatever they did. I found that Edward had good taste; he was quite the Angel's fan. We had taken numerous trips to the meadow, and I was now quite familiar with the forest in that area. Bella and I had watched them play baseball and I had gotten to know each member of the family a lot better. Edward and I had gone fishing while Alice and Rose had dragged Bella shopping for an entire new wardrobe, claiming she needed some new clothes for the freezing cold of Alaska.

When all was said and done though, I was wondering if it was good or bad that I had grown to love the family and then have them leave. If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have cared so much. But on the other hand, I would never be able to see Bells again. So I guess it was a good thing, just a painful one.

One other thing that had been eating away at me was what Edward had brought up; dating. I'd considered it numerous times, but now it just seemed so…fitting. A chapter of Bella's life was ending, and one was beginning, so why couldn't I make a change? There were plenty of nice women in this town, I suppose. I hadn't really taken time to notice. I'd pretty much decided on it, but I was going to wait until Bella left. I don't know why, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Suddenly Edward was suddenly at the side of the recliner, looking down at me with a crooked smile on his face. His eyes were back to topaz and he looked like he had just had the thrill of his life.

"Probably," I looked up at him and grinned sheepishly, "But shouldn't you be with your wife?" He threw his head back and laughed. That was another thing I had noticed in the last few weeks; they were both instantly ecstatic at the mention of their marriage.

"I should, actually. She is sleeping, right?" He looked upstairs and looked annoyed, then rolled his eyes.

"Actually, yes, restless but sleeping nonetheless. Of course, after that little note, how could she not? I know I wouldn't be able to resist a little guilt trip like that from my husband, if I had one." The smile instantly reached his eyes and I snickered.

"I thought you would like the little after note."

"You're a dirty fighter, you know." I chuckled as I said it. He chuckled too, but then he was serious.

"I had to be. You think I'm bad, you should see Jacob Black. That kid," He looked like he was trying to be nice by using that word. "Played the dirtiest game I have ever seen, and I live with Emmett and Rose."

He sighed, and I kind of felt sorry for him. I had known Jacob his entire life, and the kid was stubborn. I felt especially bad. I had been rooting for the kid after all.

"Don't feel bad, Charlie, you didn't know." I nodded with a grimace on my face, and he smiled. "For what it's worth, he put up quite the fight. I wasn't sure if…" he trailed off and I shook my head.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You got the girl, and she loves you. End of story." He nodded and looked a little more relaxed.

"Speaking of the girl, she's upstairs quite restless, and I've been away from her far too long for my taste. If you'll excuse me, Charlie." I nodded and he turned towards the stairs. "By the way, I'm going to stay away from your thoughts tonight. Absolute privacy, on my honor." With that he was gone in an instant. I smiled a little to myself, and thought about Bella some more.

When she was younger, she hated going to La Push, because it meant boring fishing trips and awkward playdates with Jacob's older sisters. Was it foreshadowing on what was to come? My daughter had turned into Helen of Troy, in a way. She would be responsible for launching a war between the vampires and the werewolves. There was a major difference, though. Bella was anything but the damsel in distress, and I knew she would fight for her family.

I reflected on various memories from her childhood; like when she got her braces. She had a few trips to the emergency room from those. Usually tripping was not a problem, but it was a whole new story when you had metal in your mouth. I remembered her first and only dance recital, Renee had sent me a video. She didn't understand why Bella wanted to quit after that, but I understood perfectly. It wasn't her forte; I knew it wouldn't be if she could trip on air. I actually was amazed that Bella hadn't tripped on stage during graduation. She had looked like she was concentrating very hard though.

I looked up at the clock and was shocked to find it was already two. I sighed and headed up to bed in the house that would be empty all too soon.

"Well, that's all of it. We should get going pretty soon, Bella." Carlisle spoke as he shut the trunk on Edward's Volvo.

"We'll be waiting in the cars, dear. Go ahead and take a few moments." Esme told her in as motherly a fashion as always. With that she and Carlisle got into the front of their car as I faced Bella and Edward.

"Well, Charlie, I suppose this is goodbye for a while." Edward extended his and I shook it.

"I suppose so. Take good care of her for me." He nodded and we stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. I knew that my turn as her protector was over, and he was here to take over. She was his now. He nodded and turned to her.

"I'll wait in the Volvo. We only have a few moments though." She nodded and he turned and walked away. We stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other. I knew it would be at least a full decade before it would be safe to see her.

"Well Dad…" she trailed off and I could see tears forming.

"Bells, this isn't forever. Just for a little while." I pulled her into a hug and she choked out a laugh.

"You call a couple decades a little while?"

"It is for you. It will be soon, anyway." She looked up at me and nodded.

"I guess. I still don't like this though; leaving you unprotected. As soon as I leave, the treaty is pretty much broken and a war will ensue. Jacob pretty much promised that. Wherever he is." I nodded and smiled at her. I knew that it still hurt her, it always would. Jacob had not been at the wedding, and still hadn't been heard from since he disappeared.

"The werewolves won't come here. They think I don't know, remember? And I promise on my badge, just like I promised Billy, that I will find him. Okay?" She nodded and started sobbing.

"I have to go. I love you daddy." I looked straightforward and held her. She hadn't called me that in years.

"I know, baby. I love you too. I'll miss you." It was my turn to cry. I let just one tear escape and she smiled at me.

"I know. I'll miss you too. I promise to call and write, and Edward already bought me a webcam, so…the computer is yours." I nodded and sensed her frustration.

"Bells, let him take care of you. I know they don't mind spending money on you, let them. It will be yours too soon, you know. Now you have to go." She nodded and held me tighter for a moment before I let her go.

"Goodbye, dad." With that she turned and ran to the car, miraculously only tripping once. I watched her get into the car and they drove away from me.

"Goodbye, Isabella." I spoke into the silence and walked into the house.

Now you know my story. It has been one year since I have seen my daughter, and the boys from La Push have all left. No one knows where they are. I know that they are hunting the cold ones, the Cullens, just as I know that my daughter's eyes are now golden. I am human, yet I know that creatures truly do walk this earth. Every time I see an unsolved murder or a strange disappearance, I think twice. Yet I don't fear them.

My daughter is one of those creatures, and she will surely live forever as I will surely perish. I recall living without the knowledge of the truth, and I realize that I was naïve. I know that the Cullens are wonderful people, just like you and me. My daughter is with them, wherever they are, and I know she is protected. I still have questions, and I suppose I always will when it comes to her new family. Never will I forget that I love my daughter, for eternity. I will never forget the late night conversations with Edward, whom I now think of as a son. And most of all I will never forget the night that I found out the truth to my son in law's existence.

What is he? He is a good man, my daughter's destiny, and an asset to his family. Sure I didn't like him, but I didn't know him. Now I know the truth behind his leaving, his odd eye color, and even his perfect articulation. I know that he truly loves my Bella, and that he will protect her. All of this comes from knowing what he is, but that doesn't matter a bit. Yes, my son in law is a vampire. And so is my daughter. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Another Author's Note

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. I've written and re-written the sequel about 12 times, but it'**s **not going to work. **

**Yes, I've decided to let this one go. Well, I won't be writing the sequel at least.**

**If anyone else would like to take this story over though, I'd absolutely love to see how the story would end.**

**Send me an e-mail or leave a comment if you're interested.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and support, it really helped.**

**Love,**

**MistressCashew**


	13. The Final Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, for all the times I forgot, here's the disclaimer:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, for all the times I forgot, here's the disclaimer:**

**Dude, if I was Stephanie Meyer, I wouldn't be me. If I wasn't me, this story would never have been written and/or posted. And if this story wasn't written and/or posted, there would be no need for this not so clever and rambling disclaimer. Point in case: I DON'T OWN IT.**

**Now that that's taken care of…Okay, guys. I hereby declare this the OFFICIAL end of "My Son In Law's A WHAT?"**

**For now, at least. I admit, there are some more ideas buzzing around the empty space where my brain should be, but that doesn't mean there's anything worth writing for now. If there ever is, you guys will be the first to know.**

**For those of you who added me to your author alert, you're probably kind of ticked that I haven't written anything in a while. I've been reading and looking for some new material. My brain's a little burned out right now. But I think that I may have found a golden ticket with a series I was recommended.**

**It's called Outlander, and if you haven't started it yet…Do it now.**

**But for now, just know my brain's being difficult. Picture Bella kick starting her motorcycle for the first time. Get the point?**

**But I would like to thank you all, once again, for sticking with this story despite the grammatical errors and sometimes lack of common sense. It was a pleasure to see all the reviews, and it helped me get the words out.**

**I promise I didn't mean to make any of you cry. I had never DREAMED of it.**

**But, alas, this rambling author's note has come to an end. Keep a look out, and keep writing. It makes the world go round. 3**

**Until The Inspiration Bug Bites Again,**

**Mistress Cashew**


End file.
